I'll Be Missing You Revised
by Hanikamiya
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou move away from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. What happens when they meet again three years later? KagSess KikInu SanMir
1. Prologue

-1**Mass Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Yeah.

**Author's Note**: 'Tis just the revised version of my story _I'll Be Missing You_. The story is basically the same, but minus all the damsel in distress shit from Kagome, the writing is more mature, and the characters are a bit older. So, yeah.

**I'll Be Missing You**

_Prologue_

I didn't know what mother was thinking when she decided to move us from Tokyo to Osaka. I assumed it had to do with my half-sister, though. Everything was always about her.

I could just hear my mom now. 'Honey, be quiet, your sister's studying.' or 'Honey, your sister's sick again, can you please make her some soup?' I know it wasn't her fault. Her immune system had been a wreck ever since that poor procedure when we were nine. An uneducated doctor had attempted to remove her appendix and there wasn't a fully qualified anesthesiologist at hand. You can only imagine the pain and suffering that ensued. She was still partly conscious when he made the first incision, but she was unable to say anything due to the tube in her mouth. She attempted a move her limbs, but could not. She was forced to endure almost an hour of the procedure before the dimwit of a doctor noticed that her eyes were squeezed shut from agony. He quickly aborted the operation and my sister was sewed up. A long scar, approximately three millimeters wide and seven inches long raced diagonally along the bottom of her stomach. That incident made her lose her trust in doctors. Can you blame her, though? They said she could have died because of blood loss or something like that. She had to be waited on basically hand and foot after that.

Several weeks later, our 'father' left us. From what I heard of the argument he was sick of mother paying so much attention of my sister. I may be younger than her, but I still feel the need to protect to her. I wouldn't tell her what happened, so she heard it from mother. That incident made her lose her trust in everyone else around her. We had all, we being my mother, me, and our closest friends Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, tried everything. But, no matter how much you poke a dead dog it won't come back to life. I was actually rather surprised that she didn't respond to Sesshoumaru's attempts to make her happy. The two of them had always been rather close, so it was quite shocking when she just snubbed him like she did the rest of us. Now, my sister has never been that social. She and Sesshoumaru have identical personalities: cold, brooding, but will go to the end of the world for whom they love.

Anyway, enough about my sister. Time to tell you about me. My name is Higurashi Kikyou and my half-sister is Higurashi Kagome. My birthday is December 19, so I would be turning thirteen in a matter of days. My best friend and 'long-lost brother' is Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's younger half-demon half-brother. I really didn't know what I was going to do without him. We had been friends, literally, since birth. It was the same with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I now held the gift Inuyasha had given me as an early birthday present. A wire picture frame which housed a photo of us at a park. We were both sitting at the bottom of a slide, broad smiles plastered on our faces. If I remembered correctly, that picture was taken around June or July of the previous year. Thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I tried to conceal them, but curse Inuyasha and his nose.

"Kikyou, you said you weren't going to cry." He whispered gently.

"I-I know." I stammered. "But, it's hard." My voice cracked and tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. Inuyasha lifted a clawed hand and gently wiped them away.

"Hey, we'll keep in touch. We both have the internet, so it's not like we'll never get to talk to each other." I could tell he was trying his best to be comforting.

"It isn't the same, Inuyasha." His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into his chest, giving me a tight hug.

"We'll see each other again. I promise." I sniffled slightly and managed a nod. My eyes, the brown glinting because of fresh, unshed tears, darted around Inuyasha's spacious front yard and finally landed on Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome had one leg drawn into her chest with the other one extended. A hand sub-consciously massaged the knee of the extended leg, gaining a worried glance from Sesshoumaru.

"Is your knee bothering you again, Kag?" I heard him use the nickname Kagome had been dubbed with.

"I'm fine. The cold just messes with my joints." A lie. Or a partial lie. Yes, the cold did mess with my half-sister's joints, but, something she wouldn't admit so freely to Sesshoumaru, she had also sprained the hurt knee the other day in a spar with him.

"It seems to be hurting you more than usual, though." Sesshoumaru insisted.

Kagome heaved a frustrated sigh and shook her head. "It's fine, Shou. Nothing I haven't dealt with before." She may have only been in the eighth grade, but she had learned to deal with pain that most people don't feel until their sixties.

Sesshoumaru chanced a rare smile at his own nickname. I laughed quietly and turned my attention back to Inuyasha.

"We'll stay friends, right?" I asked quietly. A gust of wind blew, sending a sheet of snow our way. I pulled my jacket more tightly against myself and bowed my head to protect myself from the cold. I glanced again at Kagome and Sesshoumaru, seeing his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, drawing her towards him. She was almost a year older than me, her birthday being in February and mine being in December, but she was still smaller than me. She had always been smaller than. She would, most likely, always be smaller than me. Her body straightened as the wind died down and she dusted snow off of her knee length pale gray coat. Her wide leg black dress pants had stopped flapping and I could now make out the white blouse she had paired with them. I shook my head and waited for Inuyasha to reply.

"You're moving, Kikyou. You aren't dead. Of course we'll stay friends." He stated matter-of-factly. "Just one thing though, Kikyou." A smirk played across his features.

"I don't know if I like the look you're giving me, 'Yasha." I gave him a questioning look, my head tilted to the side.

"It's nothing perverted, I swear. Just promise me that next time we see each other it'll be like you never left." I smiled and nodded before he gave me another hug. Another gust of wind blew and his arms tightened around me. I buried my head in his arm, breathing in the scent of his clothing. Mine wasn't very substantial in twenty degree weather, just a pair of blue jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Kagome, Kikyou, it's time for us to go, we don't want to miss our flight." My mother called. She was standing by the driveway, taking to Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's parents. "We really must get them together soon. They've grown so attached to each other."

The other woman nodded slightly. "Of course. They're welcome to stay with us anytime they like. We've got plenty of room, so just come back for a weekend or summer vacation." she smiled pleasantly and looked to her husband for agreement.

"Of course, Ami." InuTaisho said. "Now, get going. Your plane leaves in an hour and a half."

"Right." Mom sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Girls, come on." Inuyasha released me and gave me a fanged smile.

"I'll see you around, Kikyou." He whispered. I nodded, wiped my eyes, and smiled.

"I'll call you once we get settled in and everything. Bye, 'Yasha." My voice cracked and my lip started quivering. Inuyasha sighed and bent down, his lips grazing against my cheek.

"Don't start crying again, Kikyou. We'll see each other soon." I nodded and turned around, walking towards the van we were taking to the airport. Kagome had since stood up and was slowly making her way through the ankle deep snow with the help of Sesshoumaru.

"You're sitting in the back, right?" I heard him ask. Everyone always talked quietly around Kagome. I guess they thought they would scare her if they used their normal voices. They were right.

"Yes." Kagome replied. A particularly strong gust of wind blew, nearly knocking her off balance. Sesshoumaru quickly caught her by the waist, once again pulling her closer to him. I heard her laugh and smiled.

"You spoil me, Shou." She said quietly.. "I may be small, but I think I can handle a little bit of wind."

"Heh, right." He released her, though reluctantly, and opened the sliding van door. Kagome stepped up with her good leg and sat down on the bench. My attention turned back to the window of the passenger side door, where Inuyasha was standing.

"School won't be the same without you, Kikyou." He muttered.

"Boys, come on. Let them get on their way." Their mom called. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder before turning back to Kagome.

"I guess this is it… Bye, Kag." He squeezed her hand gently and turned to me. "Have fun in Osaka, Kikyou."

"Yeah, right, Shou." I replied. "I'll see you sometime." Inuyasha cleared his throat and I turned back to him.

"Don't forget to call. And if anyone annoys you, fry their butt." He grinned before shuffling his feet. "Bye, Kikyou."

"Bye, 'Yasha." I whispered.

"Bye, Kag. Try to control your temper if someone upsets you next time." With another smile, Inuyasha turned and walked away. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked down at Kagome.

"I expect you to be a lot stronger next time we see each other. Maybe you can beat me in a fight."

"Good-bye, Shou." Her voice was almost inaudible as he pulled the door closed. I saw her slump back in her seat, twiddling her thumbs in front of her. Mom started the van and slowly pulled out of the Konoe driveway. My last image of Inuyasha was of him with tears running down his face.

Author's Note: Not that long, but oh well. The chapters will get longer, so deal with it for now. Three reviews equals a happy authoress and an update.


	2. Chapter One

-1**Author's Note**: Chapter the second is here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or is going to review.

**I'll Be Missing You**

_Chapter One_

She tricked us. She manipulated us. She flat out lied to us! Now, my sister and I were sitting in a virtually empty train, going quickly up a mountain. And it was all Mom's fault.

"_Mom, where are we going?" I asked. I had a window seat and mom was sitting between us._

"_I told you, honey. Osaka." She gave a frustrated sigh and continued typing away on her laptop._

"_What **school**, Mom?" She wasn't making it any easier for me. She bit her lip before replying._

"_I don't want you to cause a scene on the plane, Kikyou."_

"_I won't, I promise. Tell." She turned the laptop towards me and I slowly began reading the information on the active page. "Seisen is a respectable, internationally acclaimed training school for mikos, demons, demon slayers, and monks. It is a year-round boarding school with co-ed dorms… Whoa, whoa, whoa." I stopped in mid-sentence and went back a few words. "Boarding school. Boarding school! Mom!"_

"_Quiet, Kikyou. It's a very good school and you'll learn a lot." She said._

"_Have you gone completely mental? A boarding school? Co-ed dorms? Well, that's kind of cool, but still!"_

"_You said you weren't going to make a scene. Kagome is taking it well."_

"_Kag's dead to the world, Mom. What do you know about this place?" She held up a brochure and a set of papers._

"_Here. Please read it all before passing any judgments. Here, Kagome." She passed us both a brochure and the papers._

"_The grounds look beautiful." Was Kagome's first comment. I had to agree. There was a lush green lawn with a lake, all different kinds of trees and benches. The school itself was a European Gothic style with spires shooting up from the four corners of the main building._

"_Oh, they are. There's all sorts of training grounds in the back. Buildings A-C are dorms, the ones to the far left. The other four are the administrations and basics building, gym, extra curricular activities, and dining hall." Mom said._

"_It's really expensive." Kagome had opened the brochure and was looking at a list of fees. "Are you sure we can afford it?"_

"_That's why we're moving. I got a very good offer a new law firm and they're paying for everything."_

"_Wait, I found a bad side, Kag. Look at the uniform." I stifled a laugh as I looked at a picture of some students walking in front of the school. Kagome blanched as her eyes landed on the page._

"_Is there any way I could pass as a male, Mom?" She squeaked._

"_The skirts aren't **that** short, honey." Mom consoled. _

"_Mom, they're mid-thigh. I appreciate you giving us this opportunity, but there is no way I can show that much skin." Kagome shook her head._

"_Come on, dear. You only have to wear it during school hours. After sixth period you can wear what you want and you don't have to wear it at all on Saturday and Sunday."_

"_Fine. But, if it attracts any undue attention I will not be held responsible for what happens after." She shifted the brochure to her lap and took up the stack of white papers._

"_They're on an A/B schedule, so you'll have two schedules. Six classes a day with an hour break at lunch. Trust me, girls, you'll love it. I wish my mom had been able to give me this kind of opportunity when I was in school." Mom sighed and gently rubbed my arm._

"_They don't usually accept people during the school year. Why did they this time?" Kagome asked._

"_you two have very unique powers. When I told them about your capabilities they were very interested in having you there."_

That was on Wednesday when we finally got on the plane to go to Osaka. It was Friday now. From what I could see, the sun was just rising. We had been traveling for at least a few hours.

"Kag, what do you think it's going to be like there?" I asked. The papers Mom had given me were in the seat next to me. They had been folded, creased, and a corner showed that I had attempted to burn them.

"I don't know, Kikyou. We'll find out soon, though. The stop is coming up." She stood up and grabbed the two bags that were above her head. I did the same, carelessly shoving the stack of papers into the pocket of the smaller bag. I placed my pillow on top of everything and braced myself as the train came to a screeching halt.

"All right, girls, the exit is to your left. The trail is about a mile long and leads directly to the school. Have a great time." The conductor announced over a loud speaker. I took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and stepped off of the train, Kagome exiting behind me.

"Test number one: Climb a mountain in negative five degree weather." I grumbled. After adjusting my grip on my bags and pillow, I started up the slope. Ten minutes passed and not a word was spoken. Another ten minutes, just the sound of our footsteps in the hardened snow. Five more minutes passed and I finally saw the school. The brochure didn't do it justice. It looked like a… dream. The lake was completely frozen over and icicles graced the trees. There were no footprints in the snow yet, suggesting classes had not yet begun.

"It's this way." Kagome muttered. We had been directed to go to the headmaster's office as soon as we arrived.

"How do you know?" I asked. She pointed to a sign that read 'Headmaster's office-- administration building' in white letters. "Oh…" Kagome shifted her bags and walked the last ten feet separating us from the administration building. She pushed one of the double doors open and walked in. I slowly entered after her.

"This place looks like a church." I muttered.

"This building used to be a church." A deep voice stated. "We've been waiting for you, ladies. Follow me. You may leave your bags there. Someone will take them to your rooms." The initial shock of having him sneak up on us slowly wore off and Kagome and I placed our bags against the wall and followed him down the hall.

"For the next four years this place will be your home. If you choose to attend college here, then the next eight years." The man stated.

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but this is a college as well?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. And you may address me as Myoga. Do have a seat." He indicated to two chairs placed outside of a redwood door. "The headmaster will be with you in a moment."

"I do not need a moment, Myoga. Come in, girls." Another voice, male, called from the office. Myoga pushed the door open for us and we went inside. "Sit." We sat. "My name is Ryuu. I am the headmaster here. You will address me as Headmaster or Headmaster Ryuu. Understood?"

"Hai, Headmaster." We replied in unison.

"Here are you schedules and room numbers. Do not lose your keys, because I will not give you a replacement." He held out four sheets of paper and two keys. I took them, handing Kagome her schedules and room Key. "This is a very open school, girls. Most teachers, including myself, have an open door policy. If you have a problem feel free to come to us. Kagome, your room is in Building A on the third floor. Your mother notified me of your legs, so you may take the elevator if you wish. Kikyou, your room is in Building B on the second floor. Your bags have already been taken up. You will find your handbooks and uniforms in your rooms. I will give you fifteen minutes to change and get back here for your tour. You are dismissed." I stood up first and walked out of the office, glancing over my shoulder as Kagome came out behind me.

"Have fun with the stairs, Kag." I laughed. She glared at me and walked out of the administrations building. I followed her and quickly spotted the building I would be staying in. "Later, Kag." I ran off before she could say anything.

"Building A.." She looked around for a moment and finally found it. I started up the stairs of Building B and finally came to the second floor. Looking at the schedule in my hand, I muttered "214" to myself. The door in front of me was 204 and the one to the left of it was 202, so I went right. "206, 208, 210, 212... Ah, 214." I inserted the key into the lock, twisted it, and pushed the door open.

**(Switch POVs)**

Stairs are hell on earth. I had finally made it to the third floor, but it took me the better part of five minutes to get there. My room number was 135. All the way at the end of the corridor. Walking the length of the hall, I came to the door and twisted the knob. It was unlocked. I was greeted with a grunt from a corner of the room.

"They told me I was getting a new room mate. You must be Kag…ome." The student's voice faded as he turned to look at me. "You're a pleasant surprise. Name's Kouga, wolf demon." He held out his hand for me to shake. I refused.

"Which room is mine?" I asked.

"On the right. Where are you from?" Kouga replied. I ignored him and opened the door to my right. My bags were situated on a full size bed and a handbook was on top of a desk, along with a black laptop. I closed the door with my foot and twisted the lock on the door knob. Upon opening the closet, I saw the bane of my existence. Hanging neatly in sets was the uniform. A black pleated skirt, white blouse, black blazer, white knee high socks, and black shoes. I pulled a hanger down and quickly changed into the clothing. Sifting through the closet, I found a black messenger bag for my books. I opened the door and stepped back into the living area. Kouga whistled.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He smirked. I blinked and walked out of the dorm. I had about five minutes to get back to the headmaster's office.

**(Switch POVs)**

"Hey, you must be Kikyou." A calm voice stated. I nodded. "I'm Sango, demon slayer." She held her hand out to me.

"Kikyou, miko." I replied and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. It'll be nice having another girl on this floor. Anyway, I hope you don't mind me not standing up. I have a paper due fifth period and I need to add some things to it." She nodded towards the laptop computer on her legs. "Your room is right there, so you can go get changed and everything."

"All right, thanks." I walked into the room. It was standard. Bed, dresser, desk with a laptop on top of it along with the handbook, and some shelves. I opened the closet and mindlessly pulled a uniform down. It was better than the ones I had to wear in Tokyo. I quickly pulled the skirt and blouse on before slipping my feet into the socks and shoes. I walked back out of the room, waved to Sango, and exited the dorm.

"Five minutes." I muttered and quickly ran down the stairs. Kagome had just exited her building and was making her way to the administration building.

"Sexy mama." I joked, quickly catching up with her. She rolled her eyes and walked back into the administration building.

"All right, now that you've changed we can begin the tour." Headmaster Ryuu walked towards us. "I see you found your book bags. You will receive your books from your teachers. Follow me, please." He led us down the hall towards a set of stairs. "The first floor of the administrations/basics building is offices. There's my office, the guidance office, the nurse's office, and the like. The other four floors are classrooms. History, math, science, and English have their own floors. You will be assigned a locker by your first period teacher. You have ten minutes in between classes, so you should have enough time to go to your locker and get to class. The roof _is_ accessible, but don't jump off." He didn't bother going up the stairs. Instead, he led us back into the frigid cold and walked towards the center of the lawn.

"The gym. Second floor is used for indoor training. Kaede will tell you about her policy. Extra curricular activities. Self explanatory. We have a very good equestrian club. Again, talk to Kaede about clubs.

"dining hall. Breakfast is served promptly at 8:00 a.m., lunch at 12:30 p.m., and dinner at 7:00 p.m. The forest," H swept his hand towards the forest, "is available for extra practice. But, we usually only use it for gym activities. Once a year we have prisoner games. The students enjoy them. More training grounds are at the back. You can go there anytime you like. Any questions?"

"What are prisoner games?" I asked. It was a new concept to me.

"We divide the school into mikos and demons, with slayers and monks being equally divided amongst them, as well. Then, we pick a student from the two teams and trade them. So, a miko goes to the demons and a demon goes to the mikos. They hide them in the forest and assign guards. The goal is to get your team member back first. But, the prisoner cannot release themselves." Ryuu explained. We both nodded. "Breakfast is about to be served, so come with me. I will introduce you to the school and then you're free." He walked silently into the dining hall and chatter reached our ears instantaneously.

"We discourage talking during school hours, so it gets pretty loud in here during meals. Naraku, leave Hojo alone." The headmaster barked.

"Hai, Headmaster. Sorry, Hojo." The boy with long black hair and red eyes returned the book he had been holding to the boy with short brown hair.

"Everyone's relatively close to all the other students here. You will notice that we do not segregate mikos, demons, slayers, and monks. Yura, no combing your hair at the table."

"Yes, sir." The girl laughed and put her comb away. "Fresh meat, Headmaster?" She glanced at me and Kagome.

"Please refrain from referring to new students as 'fresh meat', Yura. But, yes. Mikos from Tokyo." I saw a boy smirk and pick up a piece of toast, throwing it at us. Kagome caught it, allowing her hand to glow pink for a moment before the toast turned to ashes. "That is no way to test anyone's abilities, Onigumo!" Ryuu glared at the boy and led us towards a table at the front of the room. "You'll have to forgive him. It's big news when students are accepted in the middle of the year like this."

"Hai, Headmaster." Kagome bowed, followed by me, and the man walked up the steps leading to a long table. The talking quickly subsided and he finally spoke.

"Usually when I speak to everyone like this I have at least thirty students waiting anxiously to being their journey at Seisen. It is very unusual for new students to enter the school so abruptly, but when I was informed of two miko's capabilities I simply couldn't wait for them to join us. Without further ado, please welcome Higurashi Kikyou and Higurashi Kagome to our humble halls." He discreetly motioned for us to come stand behind, so we did. "Please do your part in educating them about the 'traditions' at this school." Several students laughed and Ryuu smiled. "Enjoy your breakfast." We walked back to the lower level of the dining hall and cautiously moved towards two empty chairs.

"New kids! Over here!" The boy who had thrown the toast at us waved his arm for us to join him.

"They have names, you idiot." I saw Sango hit him on the back of the head. I laughed nervously and sat in one of the vacant chairs, Kagome taking the one next to the boy names Hojo.

"That was some impressive stuff you pulled. What was it, purification?" Onigumo asked Kagome. She nodded, but said nothing.

"You know, you two look a lot alike." Sango pointed out.

"No, they don't, you dolt." Naraku replied. "The older one has brown eyes and the younger one has blue-gray eyes." He thought I was the older sister.

"Actually, I'm younger than Kagome." I corrected hesitantly.

"Really? Is she a dwarf or something?" Naraku asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Naraku, you're scaring the girls. You haven't even introduced yourself." A boy with a short ponytail chided. "I'm Miroku, and may I say…"

"No, you can't." Sango snapped. "I'm Sango, that's Naraku. Don't get him confused for Onigumo or else he will coldly and ruthlessly murder you."

"Will not. Hojo, Kouga, Yura, Ayame, Hiten, Bankotsu, and screw it, I can't introduce everyone. We're just the guys. Basically." Naraku bit into a piece of fruit.

"Kikyou." I introduced myself.

"Kagome." My sister muttered.

"How long have you been in Osaka?" Hojo questioned.

"We arrived on Wednesday." I answered.

"So you haven't really gotten to anything?" Onigumo asked. I shook my head. "When's the next trip to town?"

"I think tomorrow. You have to come. We'll show you the ropes." Sango replied.

"Yeah. We get to go down about once a month and we spend the entire day there." Hojo chipped in.

"Sounds great." I smiled and took a sip of orange juice.

"What's your schedule?" Miroku questioned. I took the two sheets of paper out of the bag at my feet and handed them to him. "Oh, Kami. You have last period gym both days." Sango spit her drink in Kouga's face.

"Sango…" He growled dangerously, wiping the orange juice off with a napkin.

"Sorry, Kouga." She laughed sheepishly. "How did you land sixth period gym?"

"What's the big deal?" Kagome asked. "It's just a class."

"It's the advanced miko class. Usually only juniors and seniors who don't want to be in the combined class get it. It's one of the toughest classes in the school. Or so I've heard." Miroku replied.

"Did you get your schedules, Kagome?" Naraku asked. She nodded and he held his hand out for them. She pulled the neatly folded papers out of her book bag and handed them to him. "Kami, you got sixth period gym, too. The secretary must have made a mistake. There is no way two eighth graders could have gotten into advanced gym. No offence."

"None taken." I laughed and took my schedules back from Miroku. "Is today and A day or a B day?"

"B." Sango was reading Kagome's schedule over Naraku's shoulder. "We have basically the same classes. All of your classes for B day are in the E.C. building. Art, music, drama, junk like that. Back here between third and fourth for lunch, then back to class. You'll get the hang of it. The bell rings soon, so just follow us and we'll show you around. Looks like you have… debate first, Kagome. Naraku and Hojo have that class. I've got art, so you come with me, Kikyou." Four tolls sounded from an intercom system and everyone stood up. Naraku handed Kagome her schedule and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Kag." I followed Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Yura out of the dining hall.

**(Switch POVs)**

"Coming?" He asked me. I nodded and stood up, grabbing my bag in the process. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"No." I muttered. Naraku nodded and led me out of the building.

"You'll like the debate teacher." Hojo stated. "We've been arguing about abortion lately. Pro-life, pro-choice, that sort of thing."

"Yeah. It gets pretty heated sometimes, though. Yesterday, Jakotsu made a girl cry. He's the undefeated champion of this topic." Naraku replied.

"We'll see about that." I answered. I was the co-captain of my school's debate team in Tokyo. Sesshoumaru was the captain. We entered the Extra Curricular building and took an immediate left.

"These classes aren't very organized like in the main building, so don't get lost. The band room is on the third floor, though." Hojo entered the room first, with me coming in after him and finally Naraku.

"Jakotsu, new student thinks she can beat you in a debate." Naraku said. A tall male with long black hair turned to look at me.

"You're Kagome, right?" Jakotsu asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, hi. Obviously, I'm Jakotsu. Have you ever debated before?"

"A few times."

"We'll see how good you are. And welcome to Seisen." He turned back to the students he had been talking to. Naraku laughed and led me to a chair.

"He's actually really friendly. Doesn't argue with anyone outside of this class. If you get lost he'll help you. Who's your room mate?" He and Hojo took seats on either side of me.

"Kouga." I answered. Naraku laughed again and shook his head.

"Watch out for him. He's already claimed you as his." I was to respond when the teacher walked in.

"Hello, hello, hello. And welcome, Miss Higurashi, to your first debate class. Jakotsu, please give her the book. By the way, I'm Kibou." The teacher spoke rapidly and walked to the front of the room. "My policy on tardiness is that you had better have a damn good reason for it or pray that Kami loves you." Jakotsu dropped a small paper back book into my lap. "That is your text book. Read it, memorize, love it. Who would like to start the debate today?"

"Same topic, sir?" Jakotsu asked.

"Let's change it up some. Gay marriage." Several hands shot up, mine included. "Jakotsu and Kagome. Go."

Jakotsu began. Apparently he automatically chose the opposition and I was to be the affirmative. "Not only is gay marriage unnatural, in the Bible it flat out says marriage is meant to be a union between man and woman."

**(Switch POVs)**

"Hello, class. Kikyou, welcome. You may sit with Sango and Miroku." The teacher, Yuuki as the students called her, stated. "We're doing nature now, so everyone gather your supplies and follow me."

"Sensei, I believe you told us we would be doing modeling soon." Miroku pouted.

"And we will. Just not right now." Yuuki replied.

"When do I get to see Sango nude, then?" Sango reddened.

"Can I please hurt him, Yuuki?" She growled.

"Not too badly, Sango. He almost didn't wake up last time."

Sango smiled and slapped Miroku across the face. "You never get to see me nude, monk!" She shouted.

"All right, now let's go." Yuuki stifled a laugh and led us outside.

"Stupid pervert. I'll kill him." Sango muttered. Miroku trailed behind us, rubbing his cheek.

"Does he do that often?" I asked. She nodded.

"Too often. I suggest you watch out for him." I laughed and looked back at Miroku before facing forward.

"Sit where you like and start drawing. I'll give you twenty minutes." I sat on a low brick wall with Sango and Miroku beside me. I placed my sketch pad on my knees and bit the tip of my pencil.

"She wants us to freeze to death." Miroku muttered. I laughed and looked around the front lawn. My eyes stopped on a tree by the lake, all the leaves gone.

_Perfect_. I thought. I put the tip of my pencil to the paper and slowly started to draw the tree and lake.

**(Switch POVs)**

"For Kami's sake, idiot!" I exclaimed. Jakotsu and I had been 'debating' for ten minutes straight. The teacher merely chuckled and wrote down some notes. "Gender has nothing to do with marriage. Being homosexual is just as natural to some people as being heterosexual is to others. People fear it because it isn't as common."

"Man's purpose in the world is to reproduce, young Kagome. Two males and two females cannot conceive children." Jakotsu replied calmly.

"It's the twenty-first century. There's this thing called artificial insemination. Still makes having babies possible."

"We're running out of time. And I'm sorry, Jakotsu, but I must declare Kagome the winner." Kibou chuckled. I sank back into my seat and opened the text book. Jakotsu rose from his chair and walked over to me, his hand extended.

"You made some excellent points. I commend you." I hesitantly shook the limb.

"You did as well." I replied before turning back to the book. It wasn't actually a text book, it was more like an informational guide on debating.

"See what I meant by they can get pretty heated?" Naraku laughed and stood up. "Time for Sex Ed." I paled. It had never been one of my favorite classes.

**(Switch POVs)**

"Nice work, everybody. 'A' for effort. For homework I want you to draw the first thing that comes to your mind. Due on Tuesday. You're dismissed." Yuuki announced. The bell tolled four times and Sango, Miroku, and I walked out of the room. I spotted the back of Kagome's head in the sea of people and grabbed her arm.

"How was debate?" I asked. She shrugged in response.

"She beat Jakotsu in a debate about gay marriage." Naraku laughed at the image.

"No flipping way." Sango replied.

"Who's Jakotsu?" I asked. He must have been good in debate.

"A sophomore. Never been beaten before." Miroku answered.

"Kagome called him an idiot." Hojo grinned and walked into the Sex Ed. Class.

"Kag!" I exclaimed. "Why'd you do that?"

"His argument was weak." She replied. The room was already darkened and a projection screen was pulled down.

"Have a seat, students. We will begin momentarily." The teacher stated. I noticed that there were no desks, but couches to sit on instead.

"Don't ask. You do _not_ want to know." Sango muttered.

"Yes, they do!" Miroku replied excitedly. Sango clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I'll put it in the females perspective. This class doubles as a self-defense course. The couches provide a soft landing spot for the boys who feel it's necessary to put their hands where they don't belong. By the end of the class period Miroku will be unconscious."

"Actually, my dear Sango, I believe I have become impervious to your punches, kicks, stomps, eye gouges, headlocks…" His eyes widened. "Kami, you're violent."

"You make me violent, monk." She sneered before sitting on one of the couches. Miroku sat next to her, his eyes fixated on the screen. Kagome sat on one of the smaller couches, Kouga and Naraku on either side. I situated myself next to Onigumo and Hojo.

"Everyone, state your name for the benefit of Kikyou and Kagome." The teacher said. I started with a girl towards the back.

"Kagura."

"Kanna."

"Bankotsu."

"Hojo."

"Onigumo."

"Sango."

"Miroku."

"Hiten."

"Naraku."

"Kouga."

"Ayame."

"Yura."

"And I am Himitsu, your Sexual Education teacher. Welcome to the class. You will find that I am easy to get along with. We mainly just watch the assigned video, which usually takes up most of the class period. Enjoy." He pressed play and the movie started.

"This is your body. Usually around the age of thirteen for girls and fifteen for boys, your body starts to mature. This is called puberty." The monotonous voice of the narrator spoke.

"Kami, no." I heard Sango groan. She buried her head in her hands. Miroku had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Kami, yes." He sighed.

"Hand, monk!" Sango shrieked. For the second time that day, Miroku was slapped across the face.

"Sango, can't you go one class period without slapping him?" Himitsu rubbed his eyes.

"I could if he didn't grope me." Sango replied defensively.

"True. It's about time for that assembly, so I'll see you all on Tuesday. Have a nice weekend."

"I forgot we had the assembly today." Sango rose from the couch and walked out of the room. I followed, with everyone else trailing behind.

"What assembly?" I asked.

"Same one we have every month. Ryuu just tells us that we're reflecting the school when we visit Osaka and he expects us to behave accordingly." Naraku replied. "For future reference, all assemblies are held in the dining hall."

We stepped into the dining hall, which was now only filled with students in the eighth grade and up.

"Take a seat, kids. You know the drill." The headmaster told us.

"Must you call us 'kids', Headmaster?" The girl named Kagura asked.

"Until your group can go to Osaka unchaperoned, yes, Kagura. Now, hurry." Ryuu replied.

"Kami, that man never forgets anything." Miroku muttered. We sat at the same table we had eaten breakfast at.

"Now that everyone is seated, let's begin. Tomorrow is the monthly visit to Osaka, as you all know. Kikyou, Kagome, read the letters you received fro details.

"I expect this trip to go a lot better than the previous one." Sets of eyes shot glares at Miroku. "Miroku, keep your hands to yourself. If you end up in the hospital _again_, I am _not_ coming back for you."

"Sango had massive PMS that time, Headmaster." Sango gasped and kicked him from underneath the table. Miroku groaned and rubbed his shin.

"Too much information. All school rules apply. If you behave badly and I hear about it, may Kami have mercy upon your souls. The train leaves promptly at 7:00 a.m. to go to town and will leave at 10:00 p.m. to come back tot eh school. If you miss either, start walking.

"It's supposed to be colder tomorrow, so dress warmly. Everyone except the eighth graders is dismissed." The sixty or so other students walked out of the dining hall. The bell tolled four times for third period. I would be going to band now.

"Now for you guys." Ryuu sat at the table across from us, his hands folded on top of it. "I expect you to behave tomorrow. I mean it."

"Hai, Headmaster." We replied.

"If I get another call like last month…" He stopped.

"I'm telling you, Headmaster, Sango had _massive_ PMS." Miroku defended.

"I'll show you massive PMS, you corrupted monk!" Sango clenched he fists and stood up.

"Stop! Sit, Sango." The headmaster pointed to her chair. Sango obeyed. "That's just what I'm talking about. It's a disgrace when I still have to send a teacher with your grade for these trips. This excludes you, girls." He glanced at me and Kagome. "I've chosen Kaede this time. You are to check in with her every three hours. If someone ends up in the hospital again I'll do worse than two weeks detention."

"Yes, Headmaster." Kagome and I stayed silent that time.

"How's your day so far, girls? Are they being helpful?" I was surprised by his sudden change in personality.

"Oh, very helpful, sir." I smiled.

"Yep, yep." Ayame nodded enthusiastically. "Kagome beat Jakotsu in a debate."

"Really? That's quite an accomplishment. He gets it from his father. We went to school together here."

"Called him an idiot, too." Hojo added. Ryuu lifted a quizzical eyebrow. "I believe she said his argument was weak."

"It was." Kagome muttered.

"Well, as much as I would like to hear about it, it's time for you to go to class."

"Headmaster Ryuu, I was hoping that I could have a word with them, first." I'm assuming it was the teacher named Kaede. "You know, just to set a few ground rules."

"All right, Kaede. But, could you talk to them in the gym? We have to start setting up for lunch."

"Certainly, Headmaster. Follow me, little troublemakers." She grabbed Miroku by an earring that was dangling from his ear and dragged him out of his chair.

"Yow! Pain, Kaede! Pain in the ear!" He hurried to keep up with the withered woman.

"Silence, prude." Kaede snapped. "Come along, kids. I don't have all day." The rest of us clattered to our feet and rushed to catch up with her. Once the dining hall door thudded closed behind us, Kaede released Miroku.

"Kami, I thought you were serious." Miroku rubbed his red ear. "Can't you go for the hair, Kaede?"

"Oh, be quiet, Miroku." Kaede sighed. "Be happy I'm your chaperone. Aiko volunteered." A shudder went up Naraku's spine.

"Thank you, Kaede, for doing us all that favor." He gulped.

"You're welcome. And hello, Kikyou, Kagome. I look forward to training with you." The woman smiled at us. "Don't bother asking about Aiko. You'll find out soon enough."

"Sensei, didn't you tell us to come with you in order to establish some ground rules for tomorrow?" Kagome asked. Kouga chuckled and shook his head.

"So naïve." He placed a hand on her shoulder. From the look in her eyes I thought for sure she was going to at least flip him. But, she didn't.

"Remove your hand or I will do so for you." She hissed. "And believe you me, I'll make sure it hurts."

Sango nodded her approval. "I like her." Kouga hastily removed his hand from Kagome's shoulder and shot a glare at Sango.

"Yeah, she's violent, like you." He muttered. A little girl, looking to be around four, ran up, keeping Sango from dealing Kouga some heavy abuse. The little girl hid behind Kagome's leg, clinging tightly to it.

"Make him stop, Kae-Kae!" She cried.

"Is Shippou bothering you again, Rin?" The old woman asked. Rin nodded. "Did you do anything to him?"

"Rin did nothing. He just a bully." The girl pouted.

"Well, let's go have a talk with him, okay." Kaede held he hand out and Rin gladly took it.

"I'll talk to you later, kids." The teacher led the little girl away.

"You, little Higurashi, have a _lot_ to learn." Kouga once again placed his arm on Kagome's shoulder. She growled and flexed her fingers before grabbing the offending hand before he had time to react.

"I said, 'Keep your hands off of me'." Her hand glowed but I could tell she wasn't putting much effort behind it. Only enough to burn him a little.

"All right, I get the point. Don't like to be touched. Make a note of that, Miroku." Kouga shook his sore hand.

"Yeah… I'd like to keep my manhood. " The bell tolled four times. Time for lunch. "Ah, the best class of the day." Miroku sighed happily.

"You're such a glutton, Miroku. It's going to catch up with you one of these days." Sango rolled her eyes and walked back into the dining hall.

"Don't count on it, Sango, my love. I'll have a six pack until the day I die." I laughed and pulled on Kagome's arm.

"Come on, Kag. Even though you hate food it's a necessity of life." She gave me 'the look'. The look that could make hell freeze over. "You remind me of Sesshoumaru when you do that." I caught myself too late. "Oops…"

"I'll eat at dinner." She wrenched her arm from my grasp and walked towards Building A. I bit my lip and fought the urge to go after her. She needed some time alone.

"Question: Who is Sesshoumaru? Sounds hot." Ayame asked.

"He's a friend of hers back in Tokyo." I replied, though with some hesitation.

"If he's her friend, why did she react like that?" She inquired.

"I don't know." I lied. I knew perfectly well why she reacted like that. I just didn't want to believe it at the moment.

Lunch sped by, as did fourth and fifth period. I had fourth period, drama, with Miroku, Ayame, Kagura, and Kanna. Kag had art with Naraku, Hojo, Onigumo, and Yura. Fifth period was 'study hall'. In student language, that's 'talk to your friends'. Then, sixth. The big class. Advanced miko training. In short, I was terrified. Kag seemed okay. She had calmed down since lunch and was now waiting patiently for instruction.

"Hi, girls. You're in my advanced class?" Kaede asked quizzically. We nodded. "Odd. Maybe the secretary made a mistake…" She trailed off and looked us over. "Please forgive me. I've never had anyone below junior year in this class. I suppose I could just check, though…"

"Don't we need uniforms, Sensei?" Kagome asked. All the girls currently practicing were wearing black shorts or pants and either a pink, blue, or white shirt.

"Not yet. We've been working on purification. See those targets at the far end of the gym?" She nodded in the general direction of the targets.

"Hai." I replied.

"Do your worst to them." It was a vague command and I was the first to obey. The blast of energy I sent at one of them didn't even make it half way before dissipating.

"Your turn, Kagome." My sister looked at the targets and closed her eyes.

_Normal energy won't work. Too weak. Focus, Kagome_. She told herself. Her hands glowed blue and I felt her aura spike considerably.

"Girls, duck!" Kaede shouted before Kagome thrust her hands forward, the light leaving them. In a spectacular flash, the target disappeared in a heap of ashes.

"Holy…" One girl began.

"Shit." Another finished. "Who the hell is she, Kaede?"

"She's a flipping prodigy. Come with me, Higurashi's." Kaede gently took Kagome's arm and pulled her out of the gym with me running to keep up.

"Did I do something wrong, Sensei?" Kagome asked.

"Wrong, child? Kami, no. You purified the target! I've been trying to get them to do that for weeks. The closest anyone has come is a scorch mark!" She was positively giddy. "Now, you two wait right here. I need to speak with the headmaster." She had led us back into the Administrations Building and we were now standing outside of the headmaster's office.

Kaede knocked on the door and opened it when she was granted entrance. The door closed abruptly, but voices were still audible.

"Oh, Kaede. How are the girls doing? Did I put them in the right class?" Ryuu asked.

"Kikyou, yes. Kagome, no." She answered. I was confused. My little pink ball of energy hadn't even made it half way to the target. Kagome vaporized the thing. I could tell by the expression on Kagome's face that she was confused as well.

"Is she too weak?" The headmaster questioned.

"Just the opposite!" Kaede replied excitedly. "She completely destroyed the target she was supposed to purify. I haven't seen that much power in a girl so little since their mother was in school!"

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I can't teach her a damned thing in a regular class. I have a proposal. Let her be an aide for some teacher in sixth period and then let me have her after school gets out for the day. Only twenty minutes or so would be perfect."

"You're in luck, Kaede. Nani was just in here saying she needed an assistant. It'll be perfect to work on Kagome's social skills. She seems a bit cold to me."

"Thank you, Headmaster! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Don't let me down, Kaede. If I find she doesn't make any progress she's out." I looked at Kagome. I knew she was powerful, but I had no idea she was that powerful. It was scary… almost.

Author's Note: I know it isn't that long, but as with the original of this story, it focuses on their older years. In the next chapter it skips to them being juniors. Three reviews equals a happy authoress and an update. So… REVIEW!


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note**: Holy crap-a-dap and a half. Six reviews for Chapter theFirst in one day. Mucho gracias. They're Juniors from here on out, so don't get confused.

**I'll Be Missing You**

_Chapter Two_

'How did I feel about going to Seisen?' That's what he asked me. It was an idiotic question to say the least. Feel. I didn't know the meaning of the word. I mean, what was I supposed to say? I was scared, happy, hopeful, worried? This Sesshoumaru was scared of nothing. Happiness was a foreign word to me. Why would I be hopeful? Yes, the best friend I've ever had was currently residing in Osaka, but that meant nothing. And what was there to be worried about? Absolutely nothing. Inuyasha was ecstatic. He, unlike myself, had heard from his friend. The last letter he received from Kikyou said that she, too, was at Seisen.

I only received one letter from Kagome. And that was to say good-bye. I was surprised by my feeling of apathy towards the letter. I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't at first, because it did. I stared blankly at a picture of us for days before finally placing it and everything else that reminded me of her in a drawer. That drawer currently occupied one half of one of the two bags that I was taking to Seisen.

Neither of them knew we were coming. I had no desire to tell Kagome of my coming arrival. It would only stress her out. And the half-breed had a 'genius' idea to surprise Kikyou. It wouldn't be long now. I could see the school just over a small incline.

"What if she has a boyfriend?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. I gave him a stony look. "What? It's a real question, requires an answer."

"You have asked me that question ten times, hanyou. And my answer remains the same." I sneered. The Administrations Building loomed directly ahead of us.

"Come on, Shou. Give me a straight answer."

"Deal with it." I pushed the door open with a jerk and stepped into a long corridor.

"It looks like a church." Inuyasha muttered. I chose to ignore the comment. A flea demon met us in the hall.

"You must be Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." His voice already annoyed me. I gave a stiff nod. "I remember your father… threw me straight through the door on his first day. Anyway, I'm Myoga. Leave your bags here and follow me."

* * *

It was Saturday. Saturdays meant the same thing. Working in the nurse's office. About twelve hours of hearing little kids scream their heads off as I stabbed them with needles and subjected them to other forms of torture like making them take medicine. I would get to see Rin, though. As much as I hated to hated to admit it, I had grown rather attached to the kid over the last three years. For some reason unknown to myself, her powers had yet to be discovered. Her aura was strong, so I knew she had some sort of power, but no one, not even the headmaster, knew what it was. That was why I had been summoned to Ryuu's office.

* * *

I heard voices from the office. Two scents reached my nose. One male and one definitely female. The female's scent seemed some what familiar. Just the right mixture of sugar plums and green apples. The voice of the female was heated. Whoever was on the other side of the door was angry.

"You can't do this to her, Headmaster!" The disembodied voice shouted.

"Oh, dear." Myoga mumbled. "They're at it again. Come on, I'll go ahead and show you to your rooms. They'll be in there for a while." He led us back down the hall to where our bags were. Myoga flipped through a stack of papers on a clipboard and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how unorganized the enlarged flea was. "Inuyasha, you're in room 214. That's on the second floor of Building B. Sesshoumaru, you're in room 135. Third floor of Building A. I'm afraid your roommate is… indisposed at the moment. If I remember correctly, she keeps a key on the door frame, so there shouldn't be any problem. Off you go, then. When you return you should be able to speak with the headmaster." I picked up my two bags and walked away from my half-brother and the flea demon.

_What kind of person conceals a key on a door frame?_ _It's a horrible hiding spot._ I made it to Building A in a matter of seconds and the third floor soon echoed with the sound of my footsteps. Room 135 was at the far end, the last room on the left. I reached a clawed hand up and ran it along the door frame. I expected to feel a piece of metal in the shape of a key in a nanosecond. That wasn't so. I felt nothing on the top or along the sides. Maybe the female who was to be my roommate wasn't a complete idiot. Maybe. I retraced my hand over the top of the door frame and felt a break in the wood. It was clean, implying it was intentional. I pushed down and a small piece of wood dislodged in my hand. The girl had made a hole in the door frame to hide her key. Sure enough, when I reached two fingers into the hole, I felt cold metal. I pulled the key out and inserted it into the door knob. With a twist, I pushed the door open and stepped into the room. The living area was plain. A television, couch, and a plush looking chair. Three doors led to separate parts of the dorm, presumably two bedrooms and a bathroom. Now, to find out which one was mine. I stepped closer to the door on the right and stopped. The scent of sugar plums and green apples was stronger. I still couldn't place the scent. It seemed familiar. I shook the feeling off and walked into the room on the left.

* * *

Room 214, room 214... Who would my roommate be? Would it be a boy or a girl? Would I like them? A thousand questions ran through my mind and none of them had answers. Kami, why was I so nervous? Maybe because I knew the girl I had been longing to see for over three years may very well be on the other side of the door. I exhaled a puff of air and walked into the room. The living area was deserted, but the television, tuned into a channel currently showing Saturday morning cartoons, was on.

"Hey, Kikyou and I used to watch this." I muttered.

"New roommate person dude, your room's the other one. Sorry I can't come out, but I'm not exactly presentable right now." A sweet voice called.

"Whatever." I walked into the other room and closed the door behind me. I don't think I'll ever understand why girls insist on covering their faces with make-up. The scents got on my damned nerves.

* * *

"Sir, she'll get killed if you throw her out." I stated. I couldn't believe he was actually contemplating throwing Rin out of the school.

"I told you last year that this was going to happen." Ryuu answered calmly. I banged my fist on his desk and jumped to my feet.

"Please, Headmaster. Give me more time."

"Sit down, Kagome." The man rubbed his temples. I straightened the nurse's uniform I was wearing and sat, placing my head in my hands.

"Sir, I'm aware that you told me not to get attached to Rin when I took up my job as nurse's aide, but can you blame me? I _know_ she has some kind of power, it just hasn't been unleashed yet." I begged.

"I'll give you to the end of this school year, but if you still haven't discovered her power, she has to go. Now, I suggest you go to the nurse's office. The day's about to start." I once again rose from my chair, though much calmer than the previous time, and walked out of the office.

* * *

My room was bare and the smell of laundry detergent told me that fresh linens had just been put on the bed. I opened the door next to the dresser to reveal five crisp uniforms. It being Saturday, I didn't have to wear the uniform. I placed my bags on the bed and walked out of the room. I picked up the room key, which had been placed on a small table, and exited the dorm.

* * *

I could hear my roommate stumbling around her room, no doubt trying to find her mascara or lip gloss. I muttered bitterly to myself and carelessly threw my bags in a corner of the room. It was Saturday, so I didn't even bother looking at the uniform I would be wearing.

"Hah! I found it!" The girl in the other room shouted cheerfully. I couldn't help but feel a tad bit curious about what she had found. My ears twitched in her direction before I remembered I had some papers to give to the headmaster. Medical records or something. I dug through one of the bags and pulled the wad of papers out.

"Oh, well." I shrugged and walked out of my room just as my roommate walked out of hers. My eyes widened as I looked at her.

"Holy flipping 'A'…" She muttered before squealing. "'Yasha!"

"Kikyou! You're my roommate?" I asked in disbelief. Kikyou nodded before pulling me into a rather tight hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" She asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. I didn't know we were going to be roommates, though." I replied.

"Yeah, they kicked my other roommate out. Kagome's, too… has she seen him yet?"

"Nope. Where is she?"

"Right now, either in the headmaster's office or the nurse's office. Come on, I think I may be able to get Ryuu to let me give you and Sesshoumaru the grand tour." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

* * *

Rin was sitting on the examining table at the moment, her legs swinging idly. Nani was tending to much more serious case of someone falling out of a tree, so I had to handle her shot. It was my least favorite part.

"It's only going to sting for a second, Rin. I promise." The syringe was in my hand I was kneeling next to the table.

"But, Kag-Kag." Rin didn't like my one syllable nickname.

"It's the same shot you got last time, Rin. How about this? Kag-Kag will let you squeeze Teddy and give you a lollipop. And Kag-Kag will even buy you a new toy next time she visits Osaka. Deal?"

"Deal!" The seven year old agreed readily. I smiled and stood up before walking over to a cabinet. I pulled the doors open, pushing several stuffed animals aside and finally grabbed Teddy the teddy bear. He had a bow tied around his neck and he was Rin's birthday present from me the previous year.

"All right, are you ready?" I asked as I gave her the toy bear. She stared wide-eyed at the needle in my hand and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Again, she nodded. "All right, take a deep breath."

* * *

Kikyou was coming out of Building B with Inuyasha in tow. Smiles were plastered on both of their faces, but neither was saying anything.

"Hey, Shou. Long time, no see." She smiled at me. I didn't return the gesture. "Ah, good old Shou. Always trust him to ruin a moment. I was just telling 'Yasha that I may be able to give you a tour of the school. What do you say?"

"As if you would let me say no." I replied.

"True." She breezed past me and walked into the Administrations Building. I followed behind her.

"Hey, Myoga, is Kagome done in there yet?" Kikyou asked the flea demon.

"Yeah, she left a few minutes ago. The boys can see the headmaster now." The man replied.

"All right, thanks." She walked a little ways down the hall and knocked on a large door.

"You can just call him Myoga like that?" Inuyasha asked in a hushed voice.

"Yep. He's completely harmless." I heard her reply.

"Come in, Kikyou. Bring the new students with you." It was the voice I had heard earlier. Kikyou pushed the door open and pulled us inside. "I see you know Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

"Hai, Headmaster Ryuu." Kikyou nodded in response.

"Sorry I couldn't speak with you earlier, boys. I was a little tied up." He showed the slightest bit of distaste at his own mention of the argument.

"How'd she take it?" Kikyou asked carefully.

"Same as last time. Yelled, begged, everything. But, I suppose that isn't the reason you came to talk to me."

"Oh, no sir. I was actually wondering if I could show Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru around. Tell them the rules and everything." She offered.

"All right. I'm quite busy today, so go ahead." He waved his hand towards the door, signaling for us to leave. We did just that.

"First stop, the nurse's office. But, one thing, Shou. Withdraw your aura. You too, 'Yasha." Kikyou hid a devious smile as we withdrew our auras and followed her to the nurse's office. "Now, stay quiet until I tell you to talk." She pushed the door open and we silently stepped into the cold room.

"One, two, three…" Kagome pushed a needle into a young girl's upper arm and pushed the top down on the syringe before slowly pulling it out. "Now who's my brave little girl?" She gently placed a band-aid on the drop of blood and stood up. The girl had tears in her eyes and I could hear quiet sobs escaping her.

"What do you want, Kikyou? I'm busy." I had never seen Kagome dressed in that particular fashion. She wore a knee length white dress with white shoes and her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Placed on her head was a white hat, like that of a hospital nurse.

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk." Kikyou answered casually.

"Kiki!" The girl laughed.

"Hey, Rin! Had to get another shot?" Rin nodded somberly. "Mean old Kag-Kag stabbed you with the needle again?" The girl laughed.

"Kag-Kag, there's a _boy_ here to see you." Her brown eyes landed on us.

"Really? Well, _boy_ doesn't really tell me who he is, now does it? Can you describe him to me?" Kagome's back remained turned to us as she washed her hands at a small sink.

"Well, he has long silver hair and gold eyes…" Rin stated.

"Claws?" Kagome asked.

"Yep! Long ones!" She answered.

"Does he have dog ears?" Kagome questioned.

"One of them does. Cute triangle ones. I want to touch them!" Rin reached a hand out towards Inuyasha's head.

"One of them… Is there another boy here, Rin?" She didn't face us, but I could tell she had gone rigid.

"Yep! He's cute, too!" The girl exclaimed.

"Tell me, Rin," Kagome voice quivered slightly, "Does he have stripes on his cheeks?"

"How'd you guess, Kag-Kag?" Kikyou nodded to us and we released our auras. I heard Kagome drop a bar of soap and saw her wipe her hands on a towel.

"Pick a lollipop, Rin. Kag-Kag will tell you about them this afternoon, all right?" She held a jar out to the girl, who pulled a piece of candy out and skipped out of the room.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was still uneven. Was she crying?

"No, Kag. Not now." Kikyou groaned.

"Get him out. Get him out, get him out, get him out." Kagome leaned against the examining table for support.

"Kag…" Kikyou began.

"Get him out, Kikyou. They can wait in the hall." Kikyou sighed and told us to wait outside before closing the door.

"You can't do this to him, Kag." I heard the younger sister mutter.

"Do what? I'm not doing anything to him." Kagome was definitely crying. I could smell the salt from her tears mingling with the sugar plums and green apples.

"You know what you're doing. And you can't keep doing it to him."

"Doing it to him? That's so easy for you to say, isn't it? You got letters from Inuyasha. I didn't get one from him."

"What do you expect? The one letter you wrote was a good-bye letter for Kami's sake. What was he supposed to say? 'Bye, have a nice time.'?" Kikyou seemed to be being the rational one at the time.

"How about fight, Kikyou." I turned my attention from the argument erupting inside the nurse's office to the headmaster as he approached us.

"Is Kagome in there?" He asked gruffly. Inuyasha nodded and the man forced the door open. "Cease this argument immediately!"

Kagome stopped yelling and pushed herself onto the examining table, swinging her legs and staring at the floor.

"Kagome, I was looking over Sesshoumaru's medical records in my office. He's due for a physical and flu vaccination. Inuyasha's papers were illegible, but I suspect he also needs a physical and flu vaccination. Do take care of that, will you?"

"Sir," Kagome replied, "I have only enough time for a quick examination and the shots. Second graders have their shots today, so I'm swamped."

"Can't Nani handle the second graders?" Ryuu asked.

"Kouga's still in there. So, no." She answered.

"Very well. When can you get to the physical?"

"After the seniors have had their shots, so about four weeks."

"All right. Let Inuyasha fill out his medical records again. I'll leave you." He walked back out of the room. I glanced worrisomely at Kagome and then at Kikyou. Never had I heard Kagome yell like that.

"I'll do Inuyasha first." Kagome muttered. "You can fill out your papers afterwards." She walked over to a medicine cabinet and pulled out a vial of clear liquid, syringe, and a needle. "Sit on the table, Inuyasha."

"Aye, aye, Captain Kag." Kikyou giggled quietly and Inuyasha sat on the examining table.

"Wait outside, Kikyou. He'll be out in ten minutes." She thumped the needle with her fingers and pushed a stream of liquid out.

"All right, fine. Have fun, Kag-Kag." Kikyou laughed again and walked out of the nurse's office, closing the door quietly behind her. Kagome stood next to the table and pushed the needle into Inuyasha's upper arm.

"Ow. What, you're not going to count to three?" Kagome glared at him and pushed in the top of the syringe before removing it from his arm.

"She was seven. Not seven_teen_." Kagome disposed of the needle in a hazardous waste bin and grabbed a stethoscope from a rack. "Remove your shirt."

"Are you qualified to do this?" Inuyasha questioned as he followed her command.

"You gave up all medical freedom when you were accepted into the school. Read the fine print and you will see that it says you must submit to any and all medical examinations or treatments to be performed by the head nurse or nurse's assistant. In this case, I am the nurse's assistant. Deep breath." She placed the stethoscope to the right side of his chest. Inuyasha took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked.

"Three years. Another one." Kagome moved the instrument to the left side. He took another deep breath and exhaled.

"I thought you hated kids."

"I didn't choose to work in here." She moved to his back, pushing the tangled mass of hair out of her way. "When was the last time you brushed your hair? "

"Don't know, don't care." He answered. Kagome placed the stethoscope on the right side of his back.

"Deep breath." He inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "And again." She moved it to the left side. After Inuyasha exhaled again, Kagome removed the stethoscope from her ears and draped it around her neck. She picked up a black instrument and turned it on. A bright light lit the tip. "Stare straight ahead and try not to blink." She shined the light in his eyes after they focused on the wall.

"All right, that looks good. Now, don't talk for one minute." Kagome placed two fingers to his neck, feeling for a pulse, and looked at her watch. After sixty seconds passed, she removed her fingers and made a note on a clipboard. "Here are the papers you need to fill out. You can do that in the hall."

"Don't I get a piece of candy?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled on his t-shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out, Inuyasha, before I have Kikyou sit you."

"Haven't changed a bit, have you, Kag?" Inuyasha gave her a fanged smile.

"No. Now, get down." She held a clipboard out with a pen attached to it. Inuyasha took it and walked out of the room. The door clicked quietly behind him as it closed.

"On the table, Sesshoumaru." Kagome pulled another syringe out of the medicine cabinet as I sat on the examining table. "Roll up your sleeve." I unbuttoned the cuffs on the left sleeve of my shirt and pulled it up for her.

"You haven't looked at me since I arrived, Kagome." She was definitely avoiding looking at me. She ignored my statement and proceeded in injecting the flu vaccine into my arm. She carefully removed the syringe and put a band-aid on my arm.

"Take off your shirt." Kagome placed the stethoscope back in her ears and waited patiently as I unbuttoned my shirt and took off the under shirt, placing them next to me.

"I thought you wanted to be a lawyer like your mom. Not a nurse." I couldn't stop a shiver from going up my spine as she placed the cold metal against my flesh.

"Deep breath." She listened as my lungs filled with air and then exhaled. "Again." She listened to the left lung and moved to my back. I pulled my hair out of her way and took a lungful of air when she said, then exhaled. "One more." Again, I inhaled and exhaled.

"You're good at this." I complimented. It was obvious she had done it many times before.

"Look straight ahead and don't blink." The eye examination. I stared at a patch of wall directly above her head as she shined the light into my eyes. My instinct was to close my eyes to get away from the annoyance, but I kept them open.

"All right, follow my finger." Kagome held her index finger in front of my face and moved it to the right. My eyes went to the right with it. Then she moved it to the left. My eyes followed.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked.

"Don't talk for a minute." She placed her fingers to my neck and kept them there for a minute, keeping track of time with her watch, before withdrawing the appendages.

"You can put your shirts back on." She made some notes on a clipboard and placed the stethoscope back on the rack.

"You know, I never did like your hair up. It looks better down." Was she going to speak to me at all?

"You can leave now." I guess not. She removed the hat from her head and placed it on a desk in the corner of the room. I rose from the examining table and moved towards the door.

"Nice seeing you, too, Kagome." I muttered before stepping into the hall. She slammed the door behind me, causing Kikyou to jump considerably.

"How'd it go?" She questioned.

"She wouldn't even talk to me, let alone look at me." I replied. A bell tolled four times.

"Oh, breakfast. Just follow everyone to the dining hall. Ryuu will introduce you to the school, yada ya. I'll meet you in there."

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've got to have a little chat with Kag."

"You're not going to hit her, are you?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? She can totally kick my ass. Later, guys." Kikyou walked into the nurse's office and closed the door.

"What'd she say?" Inuyasha asked immediately.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Come on, tell me."

"No."

"You guys were best friends in Tokyo. How tough could it have been?"

"Keep your pathetic nose out of my and her business." I hissed before walking outside. I could still hear Kagome's and Kikyou's voices.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kag?" Kikyou asked sharply.

"Nothing. But, here's a better question. What possessed you to bring him in here? You know how I feel about what happened." Kagome yelled.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe I thought that if you saw him you would let go of your petty three year grudge!"

"Petty, eh? How's this for petty? No matter what you do, you can't make me speak to him, look at him, associate with him, or be friends with him!" I heard a door slam and Kagome stomped out of the Administrations Building seconds later. Her wardrobe had changed to a pair of tweed pants and chocolate brown button up shirt, paired with brown high heels.

"Oh, boys, come with me." Ryuu grabbed my brother and I by our elbows. "I'll introduce you to the school then you can eat."

"Kag, Kaede said it isn't good for you to hold your anger in." I heard Kikyou say, running to catch up with her older sister.

"I'm not angry." Kagome seethed. Yes, she was.

"You're making the snow melt and your eyes are turning pink. Express your anger." Ryuu stopped in his tracks and turned towards the sisters.

"Think before you do something stupid, Kagome. Remember, you have training today." He stated. Kagome took a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs. I recoiled, Inuyasha and the other demons in the vicinity covered their ears, and several people cowered behind their friends. "That's better than violence." It was obvious Ryuu had seen her angry before. "Everyone, into the dining hall! We all know what Miss Higurashi does when she's angry, no need to provoke her." Kagome glided passed us, the heels of her shoes clicking with each step she took into the dining hall. Her scent of sugar plums and green apples was multiplied ten fold, giving me the feeling that even a human could smell it. She sat at the far end of the table closest to the wall, studying her hands intently.

"Don't worry about her. A couple of minutes and she'll be fine." Ryuu led us to the front of the dining hall, which was now steadily filling with the two hundred or so students who attended Seisen. I saw Kikyou sit next to Kagome, a group of students following suit. It looked as if they were trying to console her, though unsuccessfully.

Ryuu walked up a small set of steps, standing before an elevated table for the staff. "Attention, students and faculty." The talking died down. "Thank you. Now, the last time I introduced two new students, I introduced one of the most powerful mikos I have ever seen at Seisen, when I was a student and since I joined the staff. We have all seen her wrath and know of the great power she possesses. She should give you a taste of just how powerful one must be in order to be accepted after the start of the school year.

The boys I am about to introduce to you could give Kagome a run for her money as most powerful student here." A wave of disbelieving laughter spread through the hall. "Their powers are not to be taken lightly. I don't want a repeat of Kagome's first weeks at Seisen." I shot a glance at Kagome. She was still staring at her hands. "Please welcome Konoe Sesshoumaru and Konoe Inuyasha." I walked up the steps, coming to a stop beside Headmaster Ryuu with Inuyasha at my side. "I expect you to treat them kindly." He waved us down to the other tables and moved to the staff table.

"You _know_ how I feel about him, Kikyou. You know how much I had to put up with." I heard Kagome mutter. Inuyasha immediately took a seat next to Kikyou, leaving only the seat next to Kagome for me. She shifted slightly as I sat down.

"Finally, more guys. I love women, but the conversation is to stiff." A boy with short black hair pulled into a pony tail stated. "Miroku, monk."

"_Perverted_ monk." The girl sitting next to him growled. Her chocolate brown eyes matched the color of her waist length hair.

"I'll save you some time, guys." Kikyou laughed. "Sango, demon slayer. Kouga, wolf demon. Naraku, half-demon. No one have any clue what kind of demon, though. Yura, hair demon. Yes, there is a such thing. Kagura, wind demon. Kanna, something weird. Hojo, demon slayer. Onigumo, weird kind of demon and Naraku's twin. Hiten, thunder demon. Bankotsu, some weird demon. And Ayame, wolf demon." She introduced the last female.

"I resent being called 'something weird', Kikyou." Kanna said. She had snowy white hair and a paler complexion than Kagome. "I am a demon."

"You already know Kagome, who is going to break her plate if she keeps stabbing it." Kikyou roughly took Kagome's fork from her hand. "You _have_ to talk to him eventually, Kag."

"Why?" Her voice could have frozen fire.

"What room are you in, Shou?" Kikyou turned her attention to me.

"135." I answered. She turned back to Kagome, who was beginning to shake again.

"Because he's your roommate."

**Author's Note**: Seemed like a good place to end it. Three reviews equals an update and a happy authoress. STOP READING THE OUTDATED VERSION OF THIS STORY! IT IS NO LONGER BEING UPDATED!


	4. Author's Note

**Important Author's Note**: I am in desperate need of a beta reader or two. If you would like the job, please say so in your review. This job would cover this story along with my other ones. So, yeah… the chapter should be coming out within a week or two. Thank you in advance to anyone who is brave enough to take on this feat.


	5. Chapter Three

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the reviews. Except for one that flamed me because of the Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing. If you are going to flame me at least do it for a good reason and not for my choice of couples. On with the chapter. 

**I'll Be Missing You**

_Chapter Three_

It was a dream. It was all just a completely horrible dream. There was no way Sesshoumaru could have shown up after three years. No possible way. Well, maybe there was a small chance that it was possible and I was just so angry I didn't believe it. That's nonsense.

I reached out a hand to turn the hot water off in the shower and the flow stopped. I grabbed a towel hanging by the shower, wrapped it around my body, and stepped out of the tub. Steam clouded my vision, but I could see well enough to find my discarded pajamas. Slinging the garments over my arm, I walked out of the bathroom and stepped into my room. The photo I had found clutched in my hands when I woke up lay wrinkled on the disheveled bed sheets. Evidence like this would lead to Kikyou hounding me even more.

It wasn't the first time I had found the photo in my hands. The photo of Sesshoumaru and myself on a swing set, his arms wrapped casually around my waist while he stood behind me. I often dreamt of Sesshoumaru and it was a well known fact that I sleepwalked. After a particularly nasty incident which involved me standing on the edge of the Administrations Building and then jumping, I was prescribed a sleep aid. It worked for the most part, but sometimes I still found myself in the living area the next morning or my pajamas completely different.

I glanced once more at the picture and shoved it into the drawer that contained everything else that reminded me of inu youkai. I ran a brush through my hair until the tangles were out and walked back into the bathroom, grabbed the hair dryer, and retreated once more into my bedroom.

* * *

The sound of a hair dryer woke me up. Kagome was already awake. I glanced at the alarm clock I had placed on my bedside table and groaned. 6:45 a.m.. It being Sunday, we were granted the privilege of sleeping in. Also, since it was Sunday, I had no idea what I was going to do.

I could explore the grounds. Maybe get in some practice. I could reorganize my room. It was rather messy at the moment. Or, I could simply devote my day to getting Kagome to talk to me. Then, we could train together. I liked that idea best.

* * *

I pulled the gray pants up to my hips and buttoned and zipped them. As usual, I was wearing something similar to a business suit, but without the blazer. My shirt was a deep plum color that matched the shade of the shoes I had dangling from my fingers.

A white jacket, very similar to the dress I had worn yesterday, was pulled over the ensemble, dropping to my knees. My hair was once again pulled into a ponytail. I walked out of my room, buttoning the last couple of buttons on my blouse, and stopped dead in my tracks.

There he stood. The subject of all of my cold sweat nightmares was now standing directly in front of me. The best thing I could do was pretend that he wasn't there. I placed my shoes on the floor in front of the couch and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I take it you're working in the nurse's office again?" He asked. I gave a nod and quickly completed the task as hand. After placing my toothbrush back in the holder, I walked out of the bathroom, sidestepped around him, and sat on the couch.

"Why won't you talk to me, Kag?" Sesshoumaru used my childish nickname. My eyes remained fixed on the floor as I pulled my shoes onto my feet.

"Kagome." I muttered. "You have no right calling me that." I straightened the front of my pants and walked out of the dorm, closing the door quietly behind me.

* * *

To say I was shocked would be a gross understatement. I didn't understand why Kagome would snub me like this. The last time she had acted like this was just after her father left. Why wasn't she speaking to me? Why wasn't she looking at me? Why wasn't she letting me call her by her nickname? I have to admit that it hurt to see my childhood friend ignoring me.

I ran a hand through my hair, wincing as I pulled at a tangle. I desperately craved a shower, but was torn between doing so and running after Kagome. It was obvious she was pretty steamed, so I opted to take a quick shower and then try to talk to her.

* * *

I could just see Kagome dashing across the school lawn, her nurse's coat billowing behind her lithe form. I automatically assumed she had run into Sesshoumaru and shook my head. My older sister could be so irrational at times. A hypocrite, even. I could only hope that she would talk to him soon. School was tomorrow and she was bound to have some classes with him. I rose from my bed and stretched my arms upwards, sighing as several satisfying pops reached my ears. I sensed Inuyasha was awake and smiled.

* * *

What made him think that he could call me that? No body, with the exception of Kikyou and several younger students, called me Kag. And here he comes, showing up after three years and he thinks things are just going to go back to normal? He was wrong. Dead wrong. I stepped into the nurse's office and walked towards a separate door concealed behind a curtain. I pushed the cloth aside and stepped into another room. It housed several beds covered in plain white sheets and pillows, but only one was occupied. The stubborn wolf demon had yet to recover from his… tumble.

"How are you feeling today, Kouga?" I asked him. I looked at his medical chart, checking several things off as I glanced at the monitors placed by the bed.

"Shitty. My head is pounding." Kouga groaned.

"Well, that's going to happen when you jump out of a tree." I answered.

"Eh, it was worth it. Get to see my woman every day." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I've told you before, I am not a possession. I am a person. And I belong to no one."

"Oh, come on, Kagome. Just one date. Next time we go to town."

"I don't date, Kouga. I thought I had made that painfully obvious to you and the rest of the male student body."

"You won't even give me a chance?" He asked. I shook my head and handed him two pills along with a small cup of water.

"Take those, shut your mouth, and try to get some rest."

"Your temper's short today, Kagome." Kouga chuckled and I walked back into the examining room. A wall clock read 7:30. Most people were still asleep, so I didn't' have anyone to tend to. Sighing quietly, I sat in the chair at my desk and placed my head in my hands.

* * *

My shower took longer than anticipated. I insisted upon using extra conditioner to insure that there wouldn't be any tangles and it quite a while to rinse my hair thoroughly. My clock read 7:30. Breakfast would be served in half an hour and I still had to get dressed and blow dry my hair.

My style was similar to Kagome's. Dress pants and shirts, no tie or jacket, but still put together. The pants I was wearing today were solid black and slightly baggy with a crease going down the front of each leg. My shirt was a basic white with buttons. Simple, clean cut,… me.

I walked into the bathroom, searching high and low for the hair dryer. It wasn't in the cabinets or on the sink, or anywhere else in the bathroom for that matter. She wouldn't easily forgive me for going into her room, but if I went outside with my hair wet I would surely catch a cold.

Her room was the same as it had been in Tokyo. Meticulously clean, not a thing out of place. Her bedding was crisp and white with cherry blossoms dancing sporadically along the comforter. I spotted the hair dryer lying beside the bed and quickly unplugged it, getting ready to leave. My nose stopped me. Her room was dominated by the scent of sugar plums and green apples. The same distinctive scent from three years ago. I shook my head. My Kagome had changed drastically in those three years, and I didn't like it.

* * *

Kikyou all but tackled me when I walked out of my room. I chuckled and returned her embrace.

"You smell the same as you did in eighth grade." She sighed, stepping back.

"You, too. I guess it's a good thing, though." I gave her my famous fanged smile and she elbowed me in the arm.

"Anyway, breakfast isn't for another fifteen minutes, so what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Does Ren and Stimpy still come on?" I grinned when she picked up the television remote and turned it on.

"How pathetic are we?" Kikyou laughed and sat on the couch, her knees curled into her.

"Feh. When I'm old I will still watch cartoons." I sat next to her and tried to focus my attention on the screen. "Be quiet, you idiot." I mocked the dog on the television.

Kikyou giggled and glanced at me. "Is it just me or does Stimpy not look like a cat?"

"That's a cat?" I asked after several seconds. "No wonder I don't like him."

"Oh, come on, Yasha. If a chihuahua and a cat can live together then so can you." She reasoned. The bell for breakfast rang four times and Kikyou and I exited the room.

"I saw Kagome running into the Administrations Building this morning." Kikyou muttered.

"Was she going to the nurse's office?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she's never left that early. I'm guessing Sesshoumaru tried to talk to her again."

"Why won't she talk to him? I mean, they were best friends. I never expected her to act like this."

"She says it's because he never wrote." Kikyou replied. "I say different."

* * *

Kagome took her seat at the end of her regular table, her hands folded neatly in her lap. She had removed her jacket, so her body was covered only in her pants and blouse.

"Hello, dear sister." Kikyou sat beside her with Inuyasha on the other side.

"No." Kagome replied.

"No what?" Kikyou asked.

"No, Kikyou." She muttered.

"Kami, are you psychic or something?" The younger sister asked bitterly. Inuyasha laughed quietly but quickly stopped when Kagome glared at him.

"I know that look. It's the 'Don't mess with me or I'll purify you to hell' look." Sango sighed as she sat on the other side of the bench.

"You must be having a bad day if you're using that look so early." Naraku sat beside Sango, grabbing a piece of toast from a plate. The seat directly in front of Kagome was still unoccupied. After a few seconds Sesshoumaru took it.

_'They planned it.'_ Kagome thought.

"Um, hi, Kagome." Sesshoumaru greeted cautiously. Kagome remained silent.

"Kag, it's common courtesy to say hi back." Kikyou growled. "You're going to have to talk to him."

"No, I'm not." Kagome grabbed an apple from a bowl of fruit, swiveled around on the bench, and stood up.

"Kag, wait." Kikyou grabbed her arm.

"Back off, Kikyou. Just leave me alone."

"Talk to him, Kag. Tell me you can resist this face." With her free hand Kikyou turned Sesshoumaru's face to look at Kagome.

"I can and I will." Kagome's arm glowed for a fraction of a second and Kikyou quickly retracted her hand. Kagome glared at her younger sister and stomped out of the dining hall, the headmaster running after her retreating form. Naraku and Onigumo glanced at each other for a second before following.

"Did I miss something?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're the only ones who can handle her when she's pissed. Now, at least. If she would get her head out of her ass then Shou could help." Kikyou replied.

"Well, I wouldn't count on that happening anytime soon. She flippin' hate you, Shou." Inuyasha chuckled. Sesshoumaru silenced him with a glare.

* * *

"Kagome, open the damn door!" Onigumo shouted, pounding his fist on the nurse's office door.

"I'm on my breakfast break, come back in half an hour if it's important." Kagome replied calmly.

"Kagome, open up. Naraku's vomiting blood." Naraku made a gagging sound and Kagome sighed.

"Go away. I don't feel like talking about it."

"Step aside, boys." The headmaster pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket. "Sometimes being headmaster has its advantages." He inserted a key into the lock on the door knob, twisted it, and pushed the door open.

"You brought the headmaster with you?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Actually, I was the first one to follow you, Miss Higurashi." Ryuu answered. Kagome moved to get up to make the customary bow but he shook his head. "I know your knee has been bothering you lately."

"Hai, Headmaster." Kagome took a bit out of the apple she had brought with her and rubbed her knee.

"Would you care to explain what happened in the dining hall? It's not like you to disobey the school rules." Ryuu casually sat in a vacant chair while Naraku and Onigumo sat on the examining table.

"Off the record?" Kagome asked. The headmaster nodded. "PMS. My powers are far too sensitive."

"Please, Kagome." Naraku snorted. "You used that excuse the last time your powers spiked."

"Well, how do you know that I'm not telling the truth this time?" Kagome asked.

"Because, if I recall correctly, your menstrual cycle is the first through the seventh. It's the fifteenth."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that. But, what really happened, Kagome? You won't get into any trouble." Ryuu interjected.

"Honestly, I don't know. My powers have been acting rather odd lately." She answered hesitantly. "The same thing happened the other day, though."

"What do you mean?" Onigumo questioned.

"Do you remember in gym on Thursday when I purified the door knob?" The men in the room nodded. "That wasn't me. I mean, it was me, but I couldn't control it. And at night I've been hearing voices in my head"  
"What kind of voices?" Ryuu asked. His posture stiffened slightly.

"I don't know. It's a jumbled mess, so I can't understand anything."

"Have you told anyone?" Onigumo spoke up.

"Are you crazy? Over half of the people here are already terrified of me. Why would I add to that fear by telling them that I can't control my powers and I'm hearing voices?" Kagome replied sarcastically.

"You haven't even told Lady Kaede?" Naraku asked in mild disbelief. Kagome shook her head.

"I want you to start taking extra lessons with Lady Kaede, Miss Higurashi. Two hours everyday. And I would like to assign you an assistant for in here." Ryuu focused his gaze on the back wall as he spoke.

"Headmaster, I have mid-terms coming up! I need all my free time for studying." Kagome said.

"I will hear nothing about mid-terms. You will take extra lessons. Understood?"

"Yes, Headmaster." She sighed and slumped back in her chair as the man left. Onigumo and Naraku remained on the examining table, neither one talking for several minutes.

"So, what's up with you and that Sesshoumaru person?" Naraku finally asked.

"Absolutely nothing. He can rot for all I care." Kagome took another bite of her apple and tossed the core into the garbage.

"You're a terrible liar, Kagome." Onigumo stated shortly.

"So, what?" She walked to the door where her coat was hanging on a hook and pulled it down. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this. I'm under enough stress already. I can't take people giving me weird looks." Kagome took a small bottle of pills out of the coat pocket, opened it, and took two out.

"Yeah, yeah. We won't tell." They answered irritably.

"I mean it. Not even Kikyou. She worries about me enough already." Kagome swallowed the pills with a sip of water and sat back down.

"We get it, Kagome. We won't tell a soul." The bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast. Naraku and Onigumo stood, waved to Kagome, and walked out of the office.

"I am not going to survive this year." Kagome groaned, placing her head on the desk. She sat in silence for a few minutes before the office door opened rather forcefully.

"Kagome, help! They're at it again!" A young man, one of the newer teachers, cam in, hauling a screaming Rin and Shippou with him. Kagome stood and grabbed the two children by their shirts.

"Stop yelling this instant!" She ordered. Both of them became quiet, including the teacher. "I didn't mean you, sensei. I can take it from here, have a nice day."

The man bowed out of the room and Kagome turned to the glowering eight year olds.

"Who is going to explain first?" She asked, tapping her foot on the floor.

"It's Shippou's fault! He pulled Rin's hair!" Rin exclaimed. "Rin did nothing!"

"Not true! She kicked me!" Shippou defended. This comment started more yelling.

"I said stop yelling! Do not make me bring the headmaster in here." Kagome barked. "Both of you, on the examining table." Shippou got up easily but she had to pick Rin up.

"Rin, you go first. What exactly did Shippou do?" Kagome asked.

"We were playing outside in the snow when Rin hit Shippou with a snowball. Rin didn't mean to, she was aiming for someone else. Well, Shippou gets mad and tries to use his fox fire on Rin, but sensei stops him. So, Shippou pulls Rin's hair, instead." she made a tugging motion on her hair. "Rin kicks him in the leg and then he pushes her down. Shippou calls Rin a bad man, so Rin hits him. Then sensei pulls Shippou and Rin apart."

"Shippou, is this true?" Kagome turned her attention to the kitsune.

"No! Rin lies!" the office door opened just as Shippou and Rin started yelling at each other again.

"I'll be right with you." Kagome attempted to silence the children, but to no avail.

"Kagome, the narcotics are starting to wear off!" Kouga shouted.

"Give me a second!" Kagome called back. She walked to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle. Walking to the door hidden by the curtain, she opened it and walked into the room.

"Sounds like a zoo in there." Kouga joked. Kagome rolled her eyes, handed him one pill and a cup of water, and walked back out.

Rin and Shippou were still yelling at each other. Kagome groaned and flexed her fingers. A flash of pink light emanated from the appendages, hitting the floor. Both became silent.

"Thank you. Konoe, you aren't sick. I suggest you leave."

"The headmaster sent me. Something about you needing an assistant." Sesshoumaru replied.

"No, I don't." She turned to Shippou and Rin. "Now, Shippou, what did you call Rin?"

"Shippou calls Rin a powerless freak!" Rin answered.

"Did not!" Shippou shouted. They were at it again.

"Quiet, damn it!" Kagome's voice overpowered theirs. "You know better than to call anyone that, Shippou."

"But…" The fox started.

"No buts. You know very well that you're lying!" She scolded. A knock sounded on the door and Kagome spun around. "What?!"

"Um… Kagome, the last of the second graders are ready for their shots." A shriveled old woman peeked around the door.

"All right. Give me five minutes." Before the door could close another teacher rushed in.

"Kagome, you're needed outside. Someone tried to break Susamajii." She stated hesitantly.

"Can't Nani help?" Kagome groaned. The woman shook her head. "Where is that woman?"

"I am so sorry I'm late, Kagome." The head nurse walked into the office.

"Thank Kami-sama." Kagome sighed. "It's hectic in here"  
"How so?"

"The rest of the second graders need their shots, Konoe needs to be trained, Shippou and Rin need to be taken to the counselor, and some baka attempted to break my horse." Kagome answered.

"How's Kouga?" Nani asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"He should be out within ten minutes."

"All right. I'll handle the second graders and Konoe." Kagome thanked her and walked out of the room, Rin and Shippou clinging tightly to her legs.

"Not the counselor, Kag-Kag! Rin and Shippou were just there two days ago!" Rin begged.

"Maybe this will teach you two to stop fighting." Kagome pried the eight year olds off of her legs and knocked on the counselor's door.

"Come in, child." A kindly voice answered the knock.

"Gomen nasai, sensei. But, Rin and Shippou have been fighting again." Kagome explained after she opened the door.

"It's quite all right, dear. You may go back to work now." The counselor gently took Rin's and Shippou's hands. Kagome bowed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. Turning on her heel, she quickly made her way down the hall and out the double doors.

"Kagome, about time!" Kaede exclaimed when she saw the student

"What happened, Kaede-sama?" Kagome pushed her way through the gathering crowd until she was next to the gym teacher.

"Come." Kaede led Kagome to the center of the circle. "Hojo tried to ride Susa. Got thrown off." Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Hojo, you baka!" She groaned. "You know no one can ride my horse but me!"

"Can you please stop yelling at me and fix my arm. I think I dislocated it." Hojo moaned.

Kagome glanced at Kaede, lifting an eyebrow. "You could have fixed that before I came out here."

"I didn't want to use any healing powers on him. Besides, it's good for your training." Kaede reprimanded. Kagome sighed again and knelt next to Hojo.

"I suggest you squeeze something. This is going to hurt." She said quietly. Hojo squeezed his eyes shut and gripped on her arms with his good hand. "One, two, three…" When she got to three Kagome forcefully pushed his shoulder back into the correct position. Hojo let out a howl and squeezed her arm even more. "You can let go. I'm finished." Kagome stood up and dusted off her clothing. "Where's Susa?"

"He ran off after he bucked Hojo off. I think he's at the back of the school. Take Hojo to the nurse's office and get him situated while I go get the horse." Kaede told her. Kagome nodded and helped Hojo up before walking back into the school.

"That horse is the devil." Hojo whimpered with each step he took.

"There's a reason why I named him Susamajii, Hojo." Kagome grumbled.

"Susamajii… fierce. How ironic." Kagome opened the door to the nurse's office and carefully walked inside.

"Good Kami-sama on earth! What happened?" Nani stopped talking to Sesshoumaru and turned her attention to Kagome and Hojo.

"Never try to ride Susa. He will buck you off and just laugh about it." Hojo groaned.

"Everybody knows not to ride Susa, Hojo. Kagome, put him on the examining table." Kagome nodded and stood next to the table, helping Hojo get on it.

"He dislocated his shoulder, but that's fixed. He'll need a sling. I think he broke a bone in his wrist, but other than that there's nothing. Just some bruises." Nani made some notes while Kagome told her the diagnosis.

"Sesshoumaru, there's a closet across the hall that has some crutches, slings, splints, and braces in it. Bring me a sling, splint, and wrist brace." Nani told the boy. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked out of the room.

"Morphine, morphine, morphine." Kagome sifted through a cabinet holding several small vials of clear liquid. "Ah, morphine." She grabbed a vial and a syringe.

"What do I need morphine for?" Hojo asked, looking worriedly at the needle in her hand.

"Your shoulder is going to start hurting and it will not be a subtle pain." Kagome thumped the needle and carefully rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. "Now, don't move or this will hurt." She pushed the needle into his arm, injected the liquid, and pulled it back out. "Where is the sling?" She muttered to herself.

"Here." Sesshoumaru walked back into the office, holding out the piece of navy blue cloth. Kagome took it from him and helped Hojo sit up.

"You know, Kagome, I respect you." Hojo's words slurred together as he spoke. "Who else would work in here every weekend when they could be out with friends?"

"And there goes the morphine." Kagome sighed. She carefully settled his injured arm into the sling and adjusted the strap so that it fit comfortably. "Can you walk?"

"Of course." Hojo pushed himself off of the table, swaying slightly. "I've been wondering, Kagome. Will you go out with me?" Kagome rolled her eyes and started leading him towards the room hidden by the curtain. Hojo stopped when he started swaying again. Kagome glanced at him before he collapsed on top of her.

"Oh, dear." Nani muttered. "Maybe we should have given him the morphine when he was already in bed."

"Get him off. I can't breathe." Kagome groaned. Sesshoumaru pulled Hojo off of her and she got to her feet. "Put him in the bed at the far end of the room. I'll get some monitors hooked up soon." Sesshoumaru nodded and walked into the other room. Kagome sighed and collapsed into a chair.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Nani asked. She sat in an empty chair, staring intently at the girl.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. What time is it?" Kagome asked.

"About 9:00 a.m. Why?" Kagome groaned and placed her head on the desk. Sesshoumaru walked back out of the room, the door closing quietly behind her.

"Who is the other occupant?" Sesshoumaru questioned, looking at Kagome.

"Kouga. He decided to jump out of a tree to spend some time with Miss Higurashi." Nani replied. "Apparently he has a little infatuation with our nurse." The woman giggled quietly. Kagome lifted her head slightly and glared at her.

"I'm going to go check on Rin and Shippou." Kagome carefully stood up, hiding a wince as what felt like an electric bolt shot through her knee.

"Oh, no, you don't." Nani stopped her. "You're not going anywhere with that knee."

"It isn't that bad, sensei." She grumbled.

"I don't care. On the examining table." Kagome sighed and pulled herself onto the metal table. "Put your leg up." Kagome followed the order.

Nani rolled up the pant leg and stifled a gasp. Her entire left knee was bruised and swollen. "Sesshoumaru, knee brace and crutches. And could you hand me the bottle of pills in her coat?" Sesshoumaru nodded, slightly perplexed, and handed the nurse the bottle before once more walking to the closet across the hall.

"Why didn't you tell anyone your knee had gotten this bad?" Nani asked.

"Because. I don't need anyone's sympathy." Kagome muttered. Sesshoumaru walked back into the room with a knee brace and crutches in his hands.

"How do you feel about bandaging her knee, Sesshoumaru? May as well get you used to it early." Nani suggested. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome for a short while before nodding. "All right. It's not brain surgery or anything. I'm sure you've done it on yourself before."

"Hai, Nani-sama." The nurse smiled lightly and walked out of the office. "Lift your knee." Sesshoumaru told her gently. Kagome obeyed, though the movement caused even more pain to shoot through the injured leg. He carefully wrapped the brace around her knee and allowed her to relax. Kagome, still not meeting his ever protruding gaze, rolled her pant leg back down and stood up.

"Kagome, please speak to me." He whispered. "You can't ignore me forever."

A deafly silence filled the room. Only their breathing could be heard. "Try me." Kagome answered.

**Author's Note**: The much anticipated update. I know, it sucks. Constructive criticism is welcomed and is loved. If you flame me I become an unhappy authoress. I hope my reviewers will remain loyal to me even though I cannot update as often as I'm sure they would like.

_**Special Note: I have a new story idea. For some reason I've been getting into Jack the Ripper a lot lately. Well, I don't believe I've seen a story based off of the infamous Ripper murders. That's my idea. Have it set in old time London and have it take place in the same time as the original Ripper murders, just have the Inuyasha characters.**_

_**Or, I could have a copycat Ripper story. Same premise, just in modern times. You, dear reviewers, choose. Would you rather have the original Ripper murder story told or the copycat Ripper story? Tell me in your reviews.**_


End file.
